


Take Me Apart

by finesharp



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesharp/pseuds/finesharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to become acutely aware of all I've taken for granted" -Sylvia Plath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amber Largo (amberswansong)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberswansong/gifts).



The room was dark and spinning, and Elizabeth wasn't exactly gentle when she dropped me on the bed.

"Anything else, Mr. Largo?"

I mumbled the answer into the pillow, forcing her to lean in closer.

"Sir?"

"How about a blowjob?"

She was too dignified to look offended. The thing about Elizabeth is that she's very, very precise until the moment she's decided what she's going to do. Once she decides what to do about someone, she's on them like a lioness. Before that, she's a statue.

"Just a fucking kiss, then."

"Sir, that would be fraternizing." See? All statue.

"I'm the goddamn Vice President," I snapped at her, forcing myself into a sitting position. "I can fraternize if I damn well please."

"Miss Sweet-"

"Miss Sweet knows how I feel about you." I leaned toward her as I yelled. She stepped back and wobbled just a little before falling into her parade rest pose. I don't think you would have seen it if you weren't looking for it. I let myself fall back against the mattress. After a few minutes of silence, I started to wonder if she'd left. I hadn't heard the door, but she was practically a ninja, you never knew.

She spoke before I bothered to lift my head again. "Do you think I'm an easy target?"

"For fuck's sake, Liz," I told the ceiling, "if I wanted easy targets, I'd fuck GENterns. That's practically what they're there for."

"You like a challenge, then."

"I think it's fucking hot when you tell me no, I won't lie. But that's not the fucking point."

She sat down on the edge of the bed, still so perfectly controlled and poised that I could hardly stand it. She didn't ask me anything. She just waited.

"It's... it's the way you format your reports. The attention you give everything."

"You read my reports?"

"It's part of my job."

"Yes, but-" She thought better of finishing the sentence and stopped.

"It's the way you take a gun apart, and the way you take an industrial spy apart. I think maybe you could take me apart, too."

Elizabeth sat silently a while longer, probably thinking her precise, careful thoughts.

"And would you like me to take you apart, Mr. Largo?"

I was too drunk to answer anything but "yes."

And then she was on me like a lioness.


End file.
